Sebastian x Ciel Yaoi
by MisakiSena
Summary: Sebastian gets fed up with Ciel and punishes him severely. How far will he go with this... "punishment"?(I do not own these characters. This has some gore and blood.) GREAT PIC COMES FROM CHIO-SAN13 from deviantart
1. The Journey

CHAPTER 1: The Journey

CIEL'S POV

It was after I became a demon. Sebastian and I had just left the mansion on our journey to... the underworld. I decided it best I see his... no... demon's home before we start... start... I'm not sure...

"Young master, we are headed towards the portal." stated a familiar voice. We were in a carriage heading towards the portal in what they call 'Deadman's Forest'. It definitely suits its name. "Just get on with it." I replied to Sebastian. My surroundings were dark and I could sense the danger.

All we could hear were the wolves howling, something other than the wind. Suddenly the carriage stopped. "We are here, bocchan. " Sebastian said. He opened the carriage door and offered his hand. I took it although on my way down, I tripped on the steps which got all of me into his arms instead of a hand keeping steady a hand. "Are you okay?" Sebastian questioned me. I nodded 'yes'.

I stood up straight and dusted myself off. Sebastian guided me to the portal and bend down. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked. "This is going to be a rough passage. I don't want you getting lost or hurt." He replied. His positioning was of which a what they call a piggy back was to be given. I stared at him for a moment and decided to take the offer.

"Ready? " he asked. I nodded my head in approval and the next thing I knew it was black, all black.


	2. The Truth?

CHAPTER 2: The Truth?

CIEL'S POV

I wake up to find myself in a bed. There is a small candle next to my bed. Even though the room was dim I could see the dark purple diamond wallpaper and the unique furniture. I sit up and find myself to be already wearing my night shirt. I stepped down from the bed and pushed my feet into the slippers Sebastian left.

As I walked out the room a bright orange glow gleamed out from the corridor. I walked towards it. On my way down I saw... E-Elizabeth? A painting of Elizabeth... dead. B-but why would someone paint this? Who painted this? What kind of person could have?...

"Are you okay young master?" I hear a voice call out. I turn around to discover Sebastian. "W-who did this?!" I yelled pointing to the painting. "Ah, I don't know." He replied with an odd smile. I grabbed his shirt. "Sebastian, why?! You know I won't really be able to see them again?!" I yelled feeling tears run down my face.

He wiped the tears of my face. "Let go of me." He snarled. I was suprised. He hasn't been this rude since... "How dare you! You are simply a butler... my butler and I AM YOUR MASTER!" I screeched. *Thud* I felt myself hit the floor and a tingling, burning sensation on my face. "You are a demon now, just like me. Don't think because you are a demon your debt to me is repaid. You owe me, Ciel." He said with a sneer and a look of disgust.

I was yet again surprised. Was...was that how he really felt?... I turned around and walked back towards my room. 'What a joke. I hate him... I hate him... I..I' tears began rolling down my face as I thought this. Why am I even crying. He is just a simple butler.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

What a snotty brat. He has the nerve to yell at me. I painted that painting to scare him. I wanted to see what his pained face looked like. When he saw the paonting and cried... that face was surprisingly... cute. I want to cause him more pain. Especially when I can't eat his delicious soul. Well... I can't eat something that's not there. How utterly idiotic.

I followed him to his room and stood outside the door. I could tell he was crying. He really does care for Elizabeth. How stupid. Young love. What's there to love? What even is love? There is no such thing.

CIEL'S POV

How could Sebastian be so cruel. I...I guess I did treat him wrong. I'm such an idiot. I mean how could I be so stupid. Why can't things just be like they were. I want to see his usual smile. He hasn't smiled since I became a demon and that 'smile' earlier was not a smile. Is it really because of my soul?

I hate this. My chest hurts. What is this feeling. I want to see Sebastian. I want to apologize. Wait... why do I have to apologize. What am I thinking... D-Do I love him?!


	3. New Beginnings

. "Hey sorry for uploading so late it will be daily now. If u do not like smutttttt lemonnnnn or any BL or Yaoi please DO NOT READ THIS OR ANY OF MY STORIES THAT HAVE 'X' IN THEO IF you don't like it. Anyways enjoy."

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

Ciel's POV

I wake up in my bed. It seems I cried the night away. It's really dark. I open the windows up to see... f-fire? Well this is hell right... I try dressing myself up but I ended up just have the 1st , 2nd and middle buttons buttoned on my regular shirt and while having my pants perfectly on (that's an accomplishment), my shoes are not even close to what they should look like.

I step out of the room and walk into the corridor. There are 5 doors including mine now that I notice. There was a door in front of my door (at the end of the corridor), one at the other end, and 2 door facing each other in between. I decided to go into the room in front of mine since it was closest.

Inside was Sebastian dusting off a shelf. "I'm glad to see your awake young master." He says not even caring to look at my face. "Cut the crap Sebastian." I snickered. I walked out and shut the door behind me. Just then I thought of the feeling I had last night. I absolutely cannot love him!? He's a man anyways and simply a butler! I stomp to the door at the other end of the corridor and burst the door open. It was dark but you could still see some things.

Inside was, what looked like, b-bodies?! "W-what?!" I suddenly feel a hand on my mouth. "Isn't it.. lovely?" A voice said. I tilted my head to see Sebastian's demonic eyes glow and slightly illuminate the dark room. "W-what the hell is this Sebastian?!" I scream. The smell was horrid. I was suffocating. "It's the people who you have told me to kill. Now, they want to kill you. Have fun." As Sebastian disappeared the bodies rose and started walking towards me like... like zombies!


	4. New Beginnings Part 2

Chapter 4: New Beginnings Part 2

(This is a horrific chapter. If you get nightmares easily then don't read)

Ciel's POV

"Sebastian wait!" I stumbled back to the door and banged on it. "Sebastian please I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please. SEBASTIAN!" I yelled. I look behind me and see the bodies getting closer.. closer... I was extremely frightened. I knew hell would be... like hell but this is just... inhumane! Then again I'm not human am I. I start feeling wetness on my face and I can tell I'm crying. Why would he be this cruel?

Sebastian's POV

He's so weak. So powerless. It's quite amusing. He yells my name and cries. This is pure joy to me. His face is so cute. I faked going out of the room. I'm on the ceiling sitting on the ledge of the design of this building... or shall I say my mansion. This boy is homeless, hopeless, and lost. Though I may be his butler, this is my place, my world, my life that he has partially ruined. Even so, this "rent" he pays me with is delightful. Besides as a demon, you heal quite quickly so this "payment" shouldn't really harm him. For him, this must be a new beginning with me. And I don't plan on ending this anytime soon.

Ciel's POV

I said I was sorry. Why is Sebastian not listening. I feel something grab my foot. "N-No wait!" I cry. They just laugh and drag me to them. Suddenly I feel them tying my hands together then my feet together. They then turned me around to where my face is facing them. I can't see very well but I can see the slight bloodthirsty look in their eyes. I hear one say let's eat him and I go into panic. "Sebastian, Sebastian, SEBASTIAN PLEASE HELP ME!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Ah! Ack! AHHH!" I feel their hands sticking into my chest, breaking my ribs as I feel the blood stream out of my chest. "AGH.. Ack...S-Stop..." I barely manage to say as I cough up blood. They again, just laugh.

(Tired I will write tomorrow. . . This be getting good :0)


	5. Ruthless

Chapter 5: Ruthless

Ciel's POV

Pain... Pain... It's all I feel right now. They just keep eating my flesh. Breaking my bones. I lost my will to speak. Is Sebastian really going to let me die. No... wait no.. he can't! I won't allow this! "Gah... Sebastian... I o-order you...s-save m.."

Sebastian's POV

Damn. The golden words huh? Well I guess I will save this for later. Besides he already passed the fuck out. He just gave up. How... not amusing. I fall lightly back to the ground and kick the cannibals away. "That's enough... for now." I pick the fragile body up. He looks horrible, yet, delicious. His face I full of blood and tears, both dry and fresh. They didn't get to far in him. They just barely ate the skin of his stomach and broke 3 ribs. I walk back through the door of the room and walk into the corridor. I enter the room(restroom) on my right at the middle of the corridor. I put Ciel down and get my camera out. This will be a delightful picture. I set the camera on the side and take off Ciel's clothing. As soon as it's all off, I gladly take a picture. "How divine. Hahaha! " Since Ciel is my "master" I guess I will clean him up a bit. So, I clean him all up and sew up his wounds. Etc etc etc. When I am done I take him to his room and put him in his night shirt. "Goodnight, my beloved.. Cciieell." I walk out and get to cleaning the living room of blood.

Ciel's POV

I'm walking. Around the mansion maybe? There are 3 doors. A red one, a black one, and a white one. I decide to go into the black one. As I open the door, cats with red eyes crawl out, scratching my legs. Confused and half-conscious I enter but everything is dark and all black. Suddenly, a hand wraps around my waist and carry me. "What... what are you doing?" I mumble, still drowsy and half-conscious. "Hmpf." The thing replies hysterically. Abruptly, I feel myself on a table and feel cuffs around my hands and feet, binding me to the table. "W-What?" Lights come on and I see myself naked. I look up slightly and see Sebastian... smirking a devilish smirk. "Get me out Sebastian." He laughs and takes out a butterknife... "AH!" He slits the middle of my chest and smiles wider looking deeply into my eyes. "S-Stop! Sebastian stop!" He just grins and continues cutting until he reaches my belly button. "That should suffice." He remarks. He sets down the knife and bends over me then licks the blood streaming out of the wound. "Ah.." It feels weird. His tongue is freezing cold and slimy... like... like a tongue I suppose. It... it feels strange.


	6. Ruthless Part 2

. Chapter 6: Ruthless Part 2

Ciel's POV

"S-Sebastian?!" I stutter. He looks up at me and continues licking. He then stops and picks up the knife again. "I was wrong, that was not sufficient. " he says looking at me. I don't reply, still in shock and feeling strange. "Here." He grazes my neck with the knife and just enough for blood to come out. "Ita.." I mumble. Sebastian walks to the side of me, bends down and licks my neck. "Ah.." Again. That feeling. It feels strange but... I-I want...more. "Do you now?" Sebastian says, cutting off my thoughts. "W-What?" I reply. "You. Want. More." He says. But how did he know. Did he read my mind? Wait what am I doing here? I THINK I JUST DIED EARLIER! WHAT'S GOING ON?!

"Wha-" Oh... it was a dream. That's weird. I rub my eyes and look at myself. I... didn't die. Yes. Yes that's right. I am a demon after all. I get up but as soon as I do a jolting pain goes through my chest. "..." It hurts but I guess I'm getting used to pain considering my past as well. I walk out of my room but I really want something sweet. I decide to check out the other rooms to see if there's a kitchen or something. I walk down the corridor and open the door to my right. It's only a guest room. A very red guest room. The whole room is colored red. Floor, walls, everything. How strange. I walk out and head towards the room across... "Meow." I hear a cat and it seems to be in front of the room I saw Sebastian in before. Maybe that's his room. Wait yeah I assumed it is. Well whatever. I open the door and see a perfectly clean restroom. Maybe I will go take a bath later. And walk out however I know the only door left is the one I went through yesterday... I-I don't want to go in there. I create fists and consider going in but just started heading back to my room instead. The cat is still at the door, it's... it's actually watching me.

It started walking towards me so I knelt down. "What are you doing here? You peculiar cat." The cat stares at me with its head tilted. I tried touching it but it kept backing away. "Fine." I opened my door room when he snuggled in between my legs. "What now?" It goes behind me and meows. "Go away" "Meow!" "What do you want?" I turn around and the thing just keeps staring at me. I kneel down again and try touching him again. He backs away and starts scratching at Sebastian's door. "..." I open the door and the cat scurries in. I see a body on the bed and walk over to it. "Sebastian?" I whisper. No reply. "Sebastian? " No reply. I gently tap his body. "Sebas-" He pulls me into the bed with him (facing him) and hugs me. "Chasity, darling. Are you hungry?" He mutters. He probably thinks I'm his cat. I try to get out of his arms. "Sebastian..." I whisper. "Let go of me." He opens his eyes and stares at me. "Chasity, darling, meet the young master." He says. "Meow." The cat replies. Sebastian smiles. "Are you craving sweets, young master? He questions me. "..." I look away.

He sits up, not letting go of me and put me in his lap with my back pressing against his stomach. "..." I look at him with perplexity. He tilts my head to the side and licks my neck. "S-Sebastian?!" I stutter. He looks at me, smiles, then giggles. "You really are delicious." He replies. "You're a sick, blood-craving pervert Sebastian. Now let go of me." I say bluntly.


	7. Ruthless Part 3

. Chapter 7: Ruthless Part 3

Sebastian's POV

Wow. Way to be blunt young master. How cute. I let go of him only to make him face me. He keeps looking at the walls, never making eye contact. I bring his chin up towards me a little. "..." he pushes my hand away with his chin and continues to stare at the wall, although he is now blushing. How rich this moment is. "So are you going to let me go, or are you going to hold me while you make me a snack, dog? He snarles. Haha. Oh my, funny inside jokes. Anyway, I ended up letting him go and find his way to the kitchen by himself. Till nextime, more like 10 minutes. I smirk to myself.

Ciel's POV

I walk out of his room angry and head to the end of the corridor. Losing my fear, I open it to find a beautiful lobby... living.. room? There is a door in front of me(what seems to be doors leading outside?), 2 doors to my right and 2 on my left. I try the doors to my right. I walk over and stop in front of the 2 doors. I enter the one on the left however it was just another bathroom. I try the right one but yet again it's another disappointment. It is only a closet. I head over to the other side. I stand in front of two doors again and enter the right one. I soon find myself falling..falling...falling.

Sebastian's POV

I stood inside the corridor when I heard a small thud after hearing many doors open. Well, it looks like he went didn't look for the ladder. That door is a cell. A door to an underground cell that's holds all of Ciel's dead enemies. This is bad.. or maybe too good to be true. Haha. I walk out the door and climb down the ladder through the door. When I reached the floor I pat myself off and look around for Ciel. Ah...there he is. My, my.. he fell on his pretty little face. He is sprawled out on the floor. That looks tidy haha. I pick him up and quickly make my way to the bathroom on the other side.

I clean his small wounds again. Haha how ironic. As I pat his face with the towel I look at his face. His sleeping face is quite adorable. It's only the afternoon and he's already going back to bed. I sigh and change his untidy clothes. He really did try. I take off his shoes and pat them off. He actually tied them right. I clean up the mess and take him back to bed. After I tuck him in, I touch his cheek. His warmth is still there even though he's dead. How interesting. I lay a small kiss on his forehead. "Get well rested young master. It seems we will have a visitor tomorrow."

Ciel's POV

Ouch. That hurt. What is this place. Where am I? It so dark.


	8. Another Dream!

Chapter 8: Another Dream?!

Ciels POV

I see a light in the distance. Very faint but noticeable. I start to get up but end up falling back down. Wow... I'm so weak. I decide to crawl to my destination. It's only a lit candle peeking out from a door. But who would put a candle on the floor? I open the door and suddenly I feel a small urge of strength in my legs. I slowly get up but I still have to lean on things to walk. I look around but there is nothing in the room but a mop and a bucket of water. 'What the hell..' I say out loud to myself. "You are in hell young master." "Sebastian?" I look up and see Sebastian. "Now clean the floors." He says to me. I feel liquid under my feet... a thick liquid. When I look down... it's blood... everywhere.

"W-What is this!?" I scream. I look up again but Sebastian laughs and gives a gesture to start mopping. "Like hell Sebastian! You do it!" I order him. He just laughs and abruptly I feel slimy ... worms? As I look back down tentacles embrace my entire body and lift me into the air facing Sebastian. "Do as I say or you will be ripped apart." I nod and the tentacles drop me. I pick up the mop and start mopping... how do you even mop...

"Look at you. You're just embarrassing yourself." Sebastian says. 'Whose fault do you think that is' I think to myself. He hops down from his previous position and takes the mop out of my hand and drops it on the floor.

"You're a failure." I slightly hear him murmur. I can feel tears well up in my eyes from anger, fear, lonliness, the longing to sleep and never wake up... to die...

"Don't cry now you pathetic child." I hear him say but I can't stop. "I know just the thing." He says. He kicks me to the ground and turns me facing him. "I believe a punishment is in order." Sebastian says as he takes off my clothes. "W-What?!" He continues to take off my clothes and I fiercely resist. "S-Stop!" He doesn't though. Instead he ties my hand and feet with my clothes. "No stop!" He takes off his glove and balls it up only to place it in my mouth.

"You're annoying." He says. "..." He turns me over and makes my butt go into the air. "Nn" I turn my head to see what he's doing. He licks two of his fingers on the hand that is ungloved and... "Nnnng!" He shoves them into my ass. "What a nice little ass. Don't worry I will get it loose enough." He says softly. 'Lose enough for what?!' I say to myself. It hurts and he just keeps pushing them deeper. Why is he doing this. What is he pla.. "Mmm" "Oh. Is that the spot? That pretty deep though. What a lewd child you are." He says as he takes out the glove from my mouth. "I think you're ready." He murmurs but I hear him. He gets up and gets the mop and rubs it against my asshole. "W-Wait!"

"AHHHH!" I wake up yelling. A-A dream?! Why do I keep dreaming about Sebastian doing those... those things?!... My head hurts ...


End file.
